Te soñé
by KuroNoHatter
Summary: Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer... y apareciste un día,llegando hasta mi vida... y te soñé. Songfic basado en la canción Te Soñé de Alec Syntek. Junjou Romantica no me pertenece sino a Shungiku Nakamura.


_**Te ****soñé**_

De repente desperté y vi algo realmente perturbador.

Tenía la tez blanca enmarcada en un oscuro cabello negro como el ébano, pero tan suave al tacto como la seda o el algodón más finos. Las cejas finas enmarcaban sus párpados cerrados, ocultando los ojos más azules y más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, incluso más hermosos que los suyos; pero me permitían degustarme la vista con sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

Su nariz, ¡ja! es tan perfilada que parece un absurdo, de verdad. Comúnmente las narices no son perfectas, o no se adaptan a los rostros de la gente, pero... la suya simplemente parecía tallada en su cara. Creo que solo en los libros de arte había visto narices tan... espléndidas.

Y sin embargo, toda la perfección anterior palidecía cuando llegaba a sus labios entreabiertos. Carnosos, dulces, adictivos como la fruta prohibida. Esos que hacía menos de una hora recorrieron mi piel como nadie nunca lo había hecho antes; con tanta vehemencia, pasión y al mismo tiempo con tanto amor que creí por unos segundos que no era real, que aquello era un sueño y que despertaría hallándome solo de nuevo, sufriendo las penurias de un amor distante, inalcanzable. Delirando con algo totalmente opuesto a él; cálido, cercano, íntimo. Que solo tuviera ojos para mí.

Y mientras lo veía, sintiendo el peso de su brazo en mi cintura, en una cama demasiado pequeña para que ambos tuviéramos siquiera espacio personal, escuchándolo respirar en medio del silencio abrumante de la habitación me sentí tan... feliz; como no me había sentido en mucho tiempo... quizás en toda mi vida. Fue abrumadora la sensación de que el corazón no me cabía en el pecho.

_"siempre has sido tú el que ama, es tu turno de ser amado... por mi"_

¿Cómo podía decir cosas tan vergonzosas este mocoso? Y aun así esas palabras pasaron a través de mí, tal vez marcándome para siempre.

Al principio lo hallé tan insistente, tan obstinado, pero... no pude creer que alguien en realidad estuviera haciendo tantas cosas para que yo lo notara, poniéndome por encima del resto del mundo. Haciéndose un lugar en mi vida para quedarse allí para siempre... justo cuando más desesperado y solo estaba.

Y ahora estaba aquí, junto a mí; descansando. Me indigna y me avergüenza no poder dejar de mirarlo.

Levanto la mano y deslizo la yema de los dedos por su piel, maldición, realmente es suave y cálida como sus manos...

Sus manos... la razón por la cual no pude rechazarlo en un principio, creí que se parecían a las suyas... pero no.

Es tan diferente a Akihiko... de tantos modos, en tantas cosas.

Bajo desde los hombros hasta los brazos, demasiado fuertes para un muchacho de apenas 18 años... Es tan hermoso y al mismo tiempo tan masculino, tan varonil.

Lo escucho removerse entre las sábanas, estrechándome con más fuerza.

—_Hiro-san— _murmura ¿Es que hasta en sueños me ve?

Me has hecho quererte tanto en tan poco tiempo, mocoso insolente... que ya me figuro esta habitación, esta casa sin ti y la hallo tan grande, tan asfixiante. Espero estés feliz con eso.

Intento volver a dormir, me exaspera encontrarme pensando como una adolescente enamorada, yo; que tuve una vida desordenada y carente de amor excepto para aquel que no podía corresponderme. Ahora embobado viendo a un muchacho que se metió a la fuerza a mi vida.

Los días del pasado parecen ahora tan lejanos y tan irreales como un sueño mientras te miro que no puedo evitar el sentirme afortunado al despertar y tenerte aquí conmigo.

El corazón me late tan fuerte que la idea de volver a dormir se convierte en absurdo y prefiero pasar un rato más viéndote dormir.

Soñándote despierto como lo que eres. Lo que en secreto anhelé para mi vida y está materializado en ti... Nowaki.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Este es un fic basado en la canción **_Te soñé _**del cantante Mexicano Alec Syntek, sus canciones me gustan mucho y de repente me acordé de esta y se me ocurrió este shot que hasta que no lo escribiera no me iba a dejar irme a dormir. Espero les haya gustado y les haya movido sus feelings egoistas... es que... los amo ¿saben? creo que lo mio ya raya en obsesión por estos dos.

En cuanto a **_Los Conejos Negros,_**volverán pronto, es que he estado de curso en el trabajo y no me he podido sentar a escribir como dios manda, pero volverán, se los prometo... mientras tanto, degusten esto...

Besos a todos con labial rojo.


End file.
